A Cracked Rib and a Broken Heart
by I-Wanna-Be-A-Starkid-Phangirl
Summary: Alex and Charlie are in a car crash, when Charlie is left facing death what will the others do. Contains NeriBedtime and Chyarly with mentions of Phan and KickTheStickz. Warning- contains bad language and this is pretty f*****g sad


**Ive been away for a couple of weeks with no Internet so I'm really really sorry I didn't update! I also couldn't write on any of my fics so I wrote tons of one-shots and things so here! (I'm really sorry about this one)**

Alex tried to recount the events of the last few hours, but everything that'd happened just seemed like some terrible nightmare, all blurred into one. Him and Charlie were driving into London to see Carrie's show they were meeting Chris, Pj, Dan, Phil and Bry there but they were running late so he was speeding and he'd wrapped the car around a tree. After a few tests the doctors said that he was perfectly okay, but now him, Dan, Phil, Chris Pj and Bryarly were sat in the dingy hospital waiting for news, Charlie was in surgery and they didn't know if he was going to be okay. Carrie was still stuck at the show, Phil was pacing around nervously, Bryarly was sobbing with Dan awkwardly attempting to comfort her, Chris and Pj were sat together hand in hand towards the outskirts of the group and Alex was just sat there staring blankly around the room, he'd never hated anyone more than he hated himself at that moment. It was all his fault, he saw his friends; Phil looked lost, Dan looked scared, Chris just looked incredibly sad, as if he had already accepted the worse, PJ's expression was totally unreadable and Bryarly just looked fragile, like she was about to brake. He'd caused this, and if Charlie didn't make it out he'd never forgive himself. He deserved to be in that room, he deserved to be the one facing death, he was the one who was speeding and he was the one who crashed the car so why was Charlie being punished?

"Where's his family?" Phil asked, braking the silence

"On their way"

"And Carrie?"

"She rang me she's just waiting for the epilogue, she said she'll come as soon as she can but the understudy sprained her ankle so she couldn't leave" Chris explained

"Are you kids okay?" A friendly looking old nurse smiled at them "Is here anything I can do for you?"

"C-Can you just- just tell us straight, w-what are his chances" Bryarly choked out

"Charlie McDonnell" Dan informed her, her face fell when she heard who they were there for

"Oh... Well he was in a very bad way when he arrived here and they're trying there best but he almost bled out and... Well his chances aren't good" She broke the news to them gently causing Bryarly to burst into tears, it was Phil's turn to embrace her (truth be told he tended to be better at comforting people than his boyfriend, mostly because of all the time he spent calming Dan down during his frequent mental crisis')

"I'm sure he'll be okay..." Dan offered

"But what if he's not? What happens then? Do we just go on without him" Bry cried

"You can't be-"

"Are we meant to just forget? Am I expected to just go back to America and pretend this never happen, that I never knew him, that I never loved him?!"

"Bry, he'll pull through he's strong"

"I know I- it's just..." She said weakly before she ran out of the room

"Peej go after her, your better at this stuff." Chris told him, releasing his hand "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid"

"It's all my fault" Alex said sadly, it was the first thing he'd said since the crash

"It was an accident"

"I was speeding, I was speeding and I crashed the car and if he doesn't make it out of there I will have killed my best friend"

"Alex it's not your fault"

"Look around! I did this! We should all be at the show right now, Carrie should be enjoying herself not counting down to when she can leave and his family shouldn't be rushing over here"

"Oh my gosh! Where is he?! Is he okay?!" Bridie came bursting into the room quickly followed by the rest of his family

"He's in surgery"

"Are you guys here for Charlie McDonnell?" The old nurse came over and asked the new arrivals

"Yeh! Where is he?!"

"Are all of you here?"

"Everyone except Carrie but she's still going to be a while" Pj said tiredly as he and Bryarly, who was no longer crying, entered the room

"You may want to sit down" She advised them, after they'd taken a seat the nurse proceeded to brake the news to them as kindly as she possibly could "He's out of surgery but things didn't go well, they're already looking for permission to turn off the life support, he'll be brain dead within the hour"

"No!"

"This isn't happening"

"You can't be serious"

"He can't die!"

"I've killed him"

"Since there's so many of you we need to take down your name and your relationship to the patient" Another, slightly scary nurse told them brandishing a clipboard

"I-I'm Bridie-"

"Full name"

"Bridie McDonnell, I'm his sister" the woman made a note on her paper and then ushered forward the others, Dan had fallen totally silent and Phil could tell he was trying to hold back tears and appear strong for the sake of the others, he took Dan's hand and pulled him forward

"I'm Phil Lester and this is Dan Howell"

"Can Mr Howell not speak for himself?"

"We were- Are his friends" Phil said ignoring her bitchcy comment

This continued until only Bryarly and Alex were left

"What about you two? Come on now chop chop I don't have all day, and neither does your little friend" She smiled coldly

"That's a horrid thing to say" Chris told her, utterly sick of her

"I-It's fine" Bry said standing up and wiping her eyes "Bryarly Bishop... F-f-fiancé"

"What?!" Will gasped as everyone turned to her shocked, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring, starting to sob once more

"He- he asked me last night, we were going to tell you all af-after the show but then-" She broke down to the point where she was totally incomprehensible. Alex looked at her and saw that he'd not only murdered his best friend, he'd hurt all his friends, forced someone to watch their son die, upset millions of fans and stolen the future that Charlie and Bryarly should have had together, he couldn't live with himself knowing that he'd caused so many people so much pain.

"Alex! Where are you-" Dan started as Alex tore off out of the room up onto the roof

"What are you doing!?" Phil yelled as he ran through the doors and saw Alex stood on the edge

"I killed him! I deserve to die too!"

"You can't! What about your family?!"

"They don't give a damn about me"

"Alex he wouldn't have wanted you to do this"

"We'll never know what he'd want, he'll never want anything again, he's dead!" He yelled taking another step closer to his death

"Don't! What about Carrie?"

"Charlie and Bry don't get to live happily so why should we?"

"Because you love her and you have something amazing, you have a choice and if you really love her you know that she deserves to be happy. See me, I don't have a choice, and I'd give anything for the choice, or even just to speak to him one last time, but at least I have a chance to say goodbye, and believe me it's hard to say goodbye but its harder not to" Bryarly said "If you really love her you won't do this to her, because I have to get my heart broken but she doesn't. Alex please don't do this because trust me there is no worse pain than losing the one you love, it's killing me and I've seen the way she looks at you, it will kill her too. If you jump you won't only kill yourself tonight, you'll kill her as well" She finished, Alex didn't say a word but it seemed her speech had worked as he took a step back from the edge, but then something changed. As soon as he had he stepped away from the edge he stepped forwards again and addressed his friends one last time.

"It's all just pretty words though isn't it, she deserves so, so much better than me. Nobody can truly love a murderer. I really am sorry."

Those were his final words before he stepped back over the edge.

All the people gathered on the roof were dead silent, non of them quite able to believe what had happened, that is until they heard a scream followed by an all too familiar voice.

"ALEXXXX!" Dan ran over to the edge to look over and saw Carrie, who was still in her Eponine costume and her disheveled hair betrayed that she had rushed straight from work. She'd thrown herself over Alex and the fake bloodstain on her costume from 'a little fall of rain' was growing and mixing with his blood. Even from the roof they could tell it was hopeless, he was already gone. They tore down through floor after floor until they reached the bottom, they saw a team of nurses wheeling a stretcher through the hall with a sheet pulled up over his head. Bryarly ran straight out to where Carrie was crouched on the cold ground outside, she went straight up to the smaller girl and embraced her. They sat there like that for some time each crying into the others shoulder and mourning the loss of the one they love together.

"Bry" Pj said gently "He only has a few minutes left, if you want to say goodbye they're letting you be alone in there for a couple of minutes"

"I-I'm coming just- Peej please just stay with her"

"I will, do you know where you're going?"

"Yeh, I- I- Pj I don't want to do this" she sobbed

"You'll regret it if you don't"

"I know I'm just- I know"

"I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault, it's just that last night we were going to get married, we were laughing together and looking into way s for me to move here, everything just seemed so perfect but now, well now I'm all on my own" She sighed before she set off climbing the stairs, once she got up to the right floor she approached the main desk where a nice looking old woman was sitting

"Excuse me c-can you tell me what room I should be going to" She asked, wiping her eyes

"Of course honey, who are you here for?"

"Charlie McDonnell"

"Oh, you must be Bryony, I'm so sorry for your loss"

"It's- thank you but can you just tell me where my fiancé is"

"Oh sure sweetie, you want to go right down to the end of the hall turn the corner and he's in the last room on your left, I'd hurry though he really doesn't have long"

"Thank you" She shouted back over her shoulder as she ran down the hall. Once she reached the door she saw the mean nurse arguing with Bridie outside

"Your not kicking me out!"

"Your far to young to even understand what's going on!"

"Shut up! I can understand perfectly, I understand that my brother in DYING and I understand that you are going to stop being a bitch and let me in!"

"I'm afraid that no mater how colourful your vocabulary gets young lady your still just a silly little girl and I am not letting you in there without an adult"

"She can come in with me then" Bryarly said stepping in between Bridie and the woman "Because she's far from a silly little girl, and you've been nothing but a sick bitch all day! You need to remove your head from your ass and let us in!"

"I'm not sure that you have a suitable relationship with the patient for me to let you in there"

"He's my fiancé!"

"Yes but do you have any proof"

"Let me in!"

"So you don't have any proof"

"I have the ring"

"Do you have any proof that it was given to you by the patient?"

"No I don't have any proof that Charlie gave me the ring! Just please, I love him and I want to say goodbye"

"Well I'm afraid that unless you can find some valid proof I have the power to keep you from entering" She smiled, enjoying her cruel game

"What's going on?!" Dan asked angrily as him and Phil came down the corridor

"Sh-she won't let us in! I-I jus..t want to say good- goodbye"

"Why won't you let her in?"

"She doesn't have any evidence that she knows the patient"

"The patients name is Charlie and he is a person not a statistic and you must be pretty cold if your not going to keep her from seeing her fiancé"

"Look if you really have to you two can go in, you can even take the kid if your over 18, she's the only one who I have problems with"

"WHY!? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU!?" She cried

"YOU EXSIST! YOU LITTLE COW! HE SHOULD BE ENGAGED TO ME! NOT SOME UGLY AMERICAN BITCH WITH A STUPID NAME!" The young woman screamed, launching herself at Bry, knocking both of them to the ground and managing to get the smaller woman pinned to the ground and landing at least three hits on her defenceless opponent

"Phil just help me out here!" Dan shouted grabbing one of the psychos arms, Phil quickly followed suit and between them they dragged the crazed nurse off of Bryarly and restrain her

"GET OF ME YOU FAGGS! OR BETTER YET GO THROW YOURSELVES OFF THE ROOF LIKE YOUR MURDERING FRIEND! I BET HE DID IT ON PURPOSE, HE WAS ALWAYS JELOUS OF CHARLIE"

"Don't you dare talk to them like that! Don't you even dare, and don't you dare say that Alex did it on purpose, he was one of the most loyal, loving men I've ever met" Bryarly came to the defence of her friends, pulling herself up off of the floor and holding her arm gingerly over the bace of her ribcage like it pained her but she did it, she couldn't bare to see them insulted

"You little whore! I bet you were cheating on him weren't you! You weren't happy with just him! You were sleeping with them all weren't you! You were just with anyone who'd have you didn't you you little slut" The nurse screeched, spitting at her

"She just went psycho! She wouldn't let us in and she attacked my brothers girlfriend! You need to do something!"

Bridie was shouting at a couple of disbelieving looking nurses who she was dragging down the hall towards them

"Get off me you fucking fags! Get the fuck off of me and let me at her! I'll fucking kill her!"

"MARY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" The older of the two woman Bridie had brought along exclaimed as she saw her colleague act like a mad woman

"This- I- THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She yelled, this time launching herself at Bridie managing to momentarily brake free from the boys grip and scratch at her, drawing blood.

"I'm calling the police! Jack! Henry!" The other woman said, taking out her phone and calling over two doctors who were walking past the end of the hallway "Will one of you help there two young men escort Mary down to the mental ward and put her in a cell until the police arrive, she's just attacked these two woman"

"What?! I mean yeh, I'll do it"

"Sure Lucy, do you want me to look over these two?"

"That's fine, I mean... It can wait, she wasted too much time and he- he d-doesn't have long left, I'm going to do what I came here to do and I'm going to say goodbye to my fiancé"

"But your ribs-"

"Jack, I'm sure she appreciates your concern but she obviously loves him, she was already traumatised enough without being attacked and spat at by someone who's supposed to help her, and am I right in thinking you were the one who almost talked that young man out of suicide?"

"Y-yeh he is-was a very good friend"

"I am so, so sorry for you're loss, I promise you'll receive nothing but support from out staff from now on"

"I- thank you, now come on Bri, you can come in with me"

"Thank you... But Bryarly I think he would have liked it better if you went in on your own"

"Thank you... I-I'll try not to be too long" Bryarly said, trying not to cry for the sake of the younger girl, she opened the door a little and had just crossed the threshold when she heard Bridie say her name once more

"Bry"

"Mm?"

"He really loved you you know"

"I-I know" She choked out closing the door to the little room and finally laying eyes upon her nightmare.

She hadn't seen him since the morning, he was going to the google offices for the day with Alex and they were supposed to meet at the show, kissing him goodbye that morning felt like a lifetime ago. He was barely recognisable his face was covered in burns and cuts from the airbag and his nose was very clearly broken, he had a very large, deep wound on his head and his arms were covered in bruises and slashes. He had hundreds of tubes and wires connected to him and there were at least a dozen machines all monitoring and beeping and doing things she couldn't even hope to guess. In short he was totally battered bruised, he was dying and he probably didn't even know she was there but at that moment she looked at him and she loved him even more than ever before, because its true what they say, you never truly realise what you have until its gone. She made her way slowly over to his bedside and placed her hand lightly ontop of his, before she allowed the tears to fall

"Ch- I'm- I- I don't know what to say other than, Charlie of you can hear me now, I want you to know that I love you, like super proper love you. I always have and I always will, I'd give anything to save you or even just to speak to you one last time but I can't. I'm sorry about what Alex did, he blamed himself and I-I tried my best to stop him but... I hope you end up together somewhere and if you do, then tell him I swear that I'll look after Carrie for him, even if I never manage to fix my own heart I'll try my best to fix her. I'll try to look out for Bridie and Will too, just like i know you would if you were here. And I'll promise you one last thing, I may have never gotten to become your wife, but I'll keep your ring forever, because I don't think I'll ever really be able to stop loving you, you stole my heart from the first moment I met you... I've said goodbye to you so many times but I always knew I'd see you again, now I know that I'll see you again, and it might take a long, long, but the next time I see you we'll never have to say goodbye ever again, wherever we end up I'll be your wife and we'll be together forever. Goodbye for now Charliebug, because I will see you again someday" She sobbed, leaning down and kissing him lightly, one last time before standing up and not looking back, her heart was shattered and she didn't know what she'd do if she had to watch him die. She was almost entirely oblivious to what was going on around her, that is until she heard a beeping noise behind her and she felt herself get pushed aside as a doctor ran into the room towards the bed. She couldn't help herself she ran back to his side.

"What is it?! What's wrong with him?!"

"We got permission from his parents to switch off the life support when he becomes legally brain dead" the kindly nurse explained to her "If you want to leave before the end..."

"No, n-no I wa-want to stay with h-him" She said beginning to sob again, holding onto his hand once again as she watched his heart monitor slow until it flatlined completely

"Goodbye" She sobbed, clutching his hand until she was pulled away from his body by one of the nurses who led her outside to where Dan, Phil, Chris, PJ and Carrie were waiting "He's g-gone guys... He's really gone"

"I'm sorry Bry"

"It's... yeh. Carrie come with me?"

"Su-sure"

They walked out onto the roof the hospital and sat out on a park bench

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just... You know"

"Yeh I do"

"Bry... Can I tell you something?"

"Yeh, of course"

"I-I'm pregnant... and it's Alex's baby"

"Oh gosh... Are you going to keep it?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do! I hadn't told him yet because well he doesn't want children and I thought he might freak out and leave me or something!"

"Carrie he would never leave you! He loved you so much"

"Then why did he leave me here"

"He blamed himself, he said you could never love a murderer"

"But he didn't murder anyone! You don't blame him do you?"

"No!"

"Then why?"

"Because life sucks and the universe doesn't want us to be happy. I mean look at me, last night I got engaged and started planning to move to England, tonight I watched the love of my life die"

"You got engaged" Carrie gasped

"Yeh... Carrie what are we supposed to do now?"

"I-I really don't know... Where are you going to go?"

"I don't fly back for three more weeks but I don't think I can stay there any more" Bryarly sighed, she and Carrie were both staying in cassa de Cherimon with the guys

"Do you think the guys will let us stay with them?"

"Maybe if they have room... Carrie what are you doing!?" Carrie had walked over to the edge of the roof and was leaning over, looking down at the street below

"How far do you think it is?"

"I- Well I don't really know" Bryarly said slowly standing beside her

"I can see why Alex did it, it seems so easy... You don't have to deal with the pain any more" both girls had to agree that ending it all did look very tempting

"It..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Pj yelled as him and Chris came out onto the roof to see them stood at the very edge together, he ran to them and grabbed onto Carrie, who almost tripped over the edge of the building before pulling them both backwards. "What were you thinking?"

"I- it just seemed easier than this"

"Nobody else is going to die tonight" Chris said approaching them

"What if it was you!? What if Pj had crashed the car and killed himself? Or Peej, what if Chris was caught in the crash? What would you do then?!" Carrie cried pushing Pj off her and going back over to the edge

"I-I don't really know... But Carrie you can't do this, you have so much to live for"

"You have so many people who love you"

"But he's gone" She yelled at him starting to sob and leaning over the edge

"Carrie your baby"

"I don't know what to do"

"Carrie come down"

"O-Okay" She sobbed walking down to where the others were stood

"What's going on up here? We heard shouting" Dan and Phil came through the door onto the roof

"Carrie had an... issue"

"...Okay... Bry they want to see you downstairs. They've finished looking over Bridie and they want to make sure your alright" Dan said calmly, Bryarly once again became suddenly aware of the pain in her ribs

"What oh yeh will you show me where to go" She asked Phil, who led her down the stairs until they reached the door of a small examination room. "Phil, I hate to ask but do you mind if me and Carrie stay with you for a little while. I just I don't want to go back there for a bit"

"Sure! We have the room, I don't blame you for wanting to stay away"

"It's just-"

"They're ready to see you now"

She came out fifteen minutes later she didn't have anything really wrong with her, just a cracked rib and a broken heart. Physically they'd all be fine but she didn't know if they'd ever be fine again, they'd lost two of there best friends and they could never be replaced, they would have to try to put themselves back together with pieces still missing, they had to move on.


End file.
